Power of Love
by AthenaPotter
Summary: In his bid to save Sirius, Harry realizes some startling truths. He struggles to cope with them as he strives to live and love against all odds. HHr. Newly updated!
1. Default Chapter

(This is an AU story. Sirius Black is still alive and will continue to be alive. He was however seriously injured at the Department of Mysteries. HHr pairing

Note: I do not own any of the characters in this story except Olivia. All other characters belong to J K Rowling.)  
  
The clock struck twelve. It was now the 31 July. Harry Potter was now sixteen years old. Stretching lazily, Harry got up from the tiny chair he had been huddling in for the past two hours. "Well, it was a good two hours of work. That was quite a bit of interesting information. No wonder Hermione is always hooked on one of these books!" Harry muttered to himself. Glancing at the clock, he muttered a sarcastic "Happy Birthday to you, Harry!" and decided to turn in.  
  
Usually, Harry was not so unenthusiastic about his birthday, well at least not since he had been to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the age of thirteen, Harry had found out that he was a wizard and started his training there. Having been living the Dursleys since his parents had been murdered by Voldemort, Harry had come to expect nothing from them except sarcasm and orders. At one time, he had been heavily bothered by these remarks and behaviour but all that had disappeared with the incident that had occurred during his previous term at Hogwarts.  
  
Having been unable to master Occlumency, Voldemort had managed to send him deceiving visions which caused him to believe that his godfather, Sirius Black, had been captured and was being tortured by him. Coupled with the deception of Sirius' house-elf , Kreacher, Harry and some of the DA members had been trapped into entering the entering the Department of Mysteries. When the Order had come to save them from Voldemort's Death Eaters, many of them had been injured but the worst case had been Sirius. The incident kept replaying itself in Harry's mind and he was constantly tortured by the image of Sirius' agonized yell as his on cousin and one of Voldemort's most loyal Death Eaters, Bellatrix Lestrange had attacked him. Since then, Sirius had been bed-ridden and no one had been able to cure him.  
  
Having had to return to the Dursleys during the school vacation, Harry was purely agonized and guilt-ridden by his own actions. Not only had he hurt the man who had done so much for him but he had also endangered the lives of his friends who had trusted and supported him. To make matters worse, he had later learnt about the prophecy which merely summed things up in the bleakest possible way for him, kill or be killed. Either he would end up killing Voldemort or Voldemort would succeed in killing him.  
  
Harry choked back a sob and shut his eyes tightly. Taking deep breaths, he willed himself to calm down and remember the promise that he had made to himself recently. Whether he liked it or not, many things kept happening to him. Voldemort had marked him and that meant that the lives of all who cared for him and whom he cared for were in danger. He remembered the words of Rowena Ravenclaw, "Harry, you are not responsible for any of Voldemort's actions. His actions and those of his Death Eaters are entirely their own and only they bear responsibility. You, Harry, however have the power to stop Voldemort, if you are prepared and ready for him when he challenges you."  
  
"Rowena's right, Harry. With the help of all who are willing, you will be able to prevent Voldemort from rising to power and destroying the wizarding world."  
  
All this had happened many days ago, the first night that he had arrived at the Dursleys after his fifth year at Hogwarts. Since that night, Harry had stopped moping around and begun seriously training with the founders of Hogwarts, including Salazar Slytherin who told Harry, "I might not agree with Godric on everything but I have no desire to see so many innocent people dying or suffering. I will help you in every way possible".  
  
Using a Portkey, Harry had been transported to Merlin's Isles every evening, where he received training and instruction in many areas of magic, including Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions. It had been quite difficult for Harry at first. He was not Hermione and such a great depth of intellectual training was not easy for him. He was using a time turner every three nights to help him. Nevertheless, he knew how important all this was and he conscientiously trained every night. Silently, he also prayed that he could upon some way to cure Sirius but he didn't dare hope too much.  
  
Sighing, Harry turned in his bed and sleep came slowly but peacefully. Salazar Slytherin had taught him to make a potion, which shut out all painful dreams and memories. Harry was thus able to enjoy a few good hours of complete rest everyday.  
  
The next night, when he arrived at Merlin's Isles, he was greeted by all four wizards. This was slightly different because he met no more than two of them every night for training. Harry realized that something was up.  
  
"Hi, Harry! You must be wondering why all of us are here. It has got to do with your training and er.... something else. Come along, you will find out soon enough!" Professor Ravenclaw said brightly as all of them headed towards the palatial building where Harry trained every night. Utterly perplexed at these words, Harry followed in silence.  
  
Within a few minutes, everyone was inside the common room of the Godric Gryffindor's chambers. It was Professor Hufflepuff who broke the silence. "Harry, you must have realized that this training will be coming to an end soon. In a few day's, you will be leaving for Grimmauld Place and then to Hogwarts. Before you go, there are a few things that you should be clear about. ."  
  
"First of all, Harry, what you have learned so far is by no means exhaustive. Voldemort had spent years traveling around the world and gathering vast kinds of knowledge. You should therefore not stop training. We have prepared for you a schedule and a set of books that will aid you in your training while you are at Hogwarts. We will meet every Friday night using the same Portkey."  
  
Harry nodded silently and accepted the chest of books that Professor Ravenclaw handed him. Professor Gryffindor continued, "I must also caution you Harry that by now you have gained knowledge and skills far greater than any other student at Hogwarts, well maybe not every other student. One must not forget Hermione Granger. Nevertheless, you are still quite advanced in your skills. I must caution you Harry that you must realize that there is always something to be learned. Never ever make the mistake of becoming arrogant or complacent. That is what always causes the downfall of anyone, no matter how great."  
  
Finally, Professor Slytherin spoke, "There is one more thing that I want you to know. It is about your godfather, Sirius Black." Upon hearing this, Harry's heart gave a lurch and his head shot up. "Was this what he hoped it would be?" Not even daring to breathe, Harry waited expectantly for Professor Slytherin to continue.  
  
"He had been hit with two Unforgivables and no one has yet been able to cure or even treat him. I just don't know what to do", Harry said, his voice breaking.  
  
"There is a way, Harry. But, it will require tremendous effort on your part and.. you alone cannot achieve anything", continued Professor Slytherin mysteriously.  
  
"Just tell me what I have to do. I'm willing to try anything to help my godfather", Harry replied eagerly.


	2. Glimmer of Hope

Professor Slytherin then proceeded to explain, "In order to cure Sirius, he has to be administered a potion called Vacilanium Carteocae. It is a rare potion invented ages ago by a family clan called the Noires when feuds between wizarding families could turn wicked and brutal. The use of Unforgivable curses was rampant and whole families were wiped out in the quest for power. The Noires were an ancient powerful and rich family. They were also known for their intelligence and shrewdness. In order to preserve their family during those dark days, the Noires placed a strong protection spell on their family members. Thus, all Noires were effectively shielded from these Unforgivables. Should they be attacked by anyone of the Unforgivables, they could be administered the potion and were effectively cured."  
  
Harry could not help but feel a whack of disappointment. He could not see how all this was going to help Sirius. He had learnt about family protection spells in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Such spells and potions were only effective if administered on one of the family members. Sirius was not a Noire. So, how could the spell help him?  
  
Professor Ravenclaw must have guessed his thoughts. "This spell will help Sirius, Harry. As the years passed, the Noire clan became more powerful and spread out across the European continent. Several of them settled in England and as time passed took on an English name, ... Black."  
  
Harry didn't need to hear anymore. Sirius was today the last of the Blacks. But he would still be protected by his family's ancient protection. For the first time since the incident at the Department of Mysteries, Harry felt a true glimmer of hope rising in his heart.  
  
Now, all Harry had to do was to brew the potion and give it to Sirius. But, he soon learnt that things were not going to be so easy. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
No one, not even the Great Four, knew how to make the potion. It had been a well-guarded secret of the Noires and over time, even they had forgotten the secret formula. The previous generation of Blacks, it seemed, had been too locked into the Dark Arts so much so that they had no interest in remembering a cure against an Unforgivable. Harry's only option now was to search the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and hoped that he would find a clue to the recipe of the Vacilanium Carteocae .  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Professor Gryffindor who said, "We believe you know what to do now, Harry. But, remember, as with most family protection spells and potions, a willing blood relative is of utmost importance to brew the potion."  
  
Harry nodded and asked, "If you don't mind, I would like to ask you a question. How is it that I am able to talk to you now? I mean, you are supposed to be, you know... dead."  
  
"Ha! Didn't I tell you, Godric? He would definitely ask and he has. Well, I shall not open my mouth. The stage is all yours." Professor Slytherin said smugly. Taken aback, Harry was afraid that he had been rude and began to stammer an apology. Professor Gryffindor stopped him. "Don't be afraid, Harry. You have asked a good question and you have the right to an answer. As wizards, you know, we can lead slightly longer lives, than Muggles. Ours is just a bit longer than most other wizards, that's all. We just decided to stay away from the rest of the Wizarding World. Immortality is not necessarily a good thing. However, there is still a duty for us here on Earth and I believe that when that is over, we will begin the next journey. And now, my boy, there isn't anything more to say. Be careful. Be prepared. And remember, knowledge is a powerful weapon."  
  
With these words, the Four Founders handed him a small parcel and told him to open it when he returned to his room at Privet Drive. Having said him final farewells and sincere thanks, Harry apparated back to his tiny bedroom. For a second, Harry was so overwhelmed by all that he had learnt that he was unable to do anything. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4  
  
Slowly, Harry recovered from his shock and began to think about everything that had transpired in the past two hours. Just two hours ago, he had been worried to death about Sirius. Now, he was filled with hope and determination to save his godfather's life. All it needed was some effort on his part. He determined to himself that he would find the recipe for the Vacilanium Carteocae, no matter what it took.  
  
Now filled with resolve, Harry couldn't stand to waste a minute at Privet Drive. He took out a piece of paper and scribbled an urgent message to Professor Lupin.  
  
_Dear Professor Lupin  
  
How is Sirius? I hope he hasn't gotten any worse. I need to come to Grimmauld Place as soon as possible. It is urgent. Please consult Professor Dumbledore and arrange for me to leave Privet Drive.  
  
Meanwhile, I'm fine here at Privet Drive.  
  
Take care.  
  
Harry  
_  
He read the letter once and decided that it was satisfactory, if rather abrupt. But he did not wish to say anything more at this point of time. The words Vacilanium Carteocae kept popping up in his brain. Somehow he would have to find that recipe. He would. He had to.  
  
Once he sent the letter off on Hedwig, he turned his attention to the task at hand. He packed all his books and other belongings that he would need into his Hogwarts trunk. Then, he cleaned up his room until it was spotless. Finally, he looked around and was satisfied with what he saw. He was ready to leave any moment.  
  
However, he knew that it would take sometime for the Order to arrange for his trip to Grimmauld Place. He would just have to wait until then. Harry glanced at the clock. It was three o' clock in the morning. "Should I sleep?" he wondered to himself, then decided that it was probably the wise thing to do. It was best to get some rest and start fresh in the morning. But before turning in, there was one more thing that remained to be done.  
  
Taking out a fresh piece of paper, he started writing a note to Hermione.  
  
_Dear Hermione  
  
I am fine at the Dursleys. Don't worry about me and don't worry about your grades either. For you, it is a redundant activity.  
  
Seriously though Hermione, I have to discuss many things with you and I will probably need your help with some of them. Will you help me?  
  
I hope to be at Grimmauld Place soon. I know that you will be going there too. So, I'll see you soon and we will discuss everything further.  
  
Thank you so much for everything.  
  
Lots of love  
  
Harry  
_  
Once Hedwig returned from his previous trip, Harry dispatched the new letter with apologies and promises of a treat to the disapproving owl. Hedwig had returned from Grimmauld Place with just a short reply that told him to be ready. If his letter puzzled anyone at Headquarters, nobody was voicing it yet. Satisfied with the order of things that day, Harry climbed onto bed and fell into another dreamless sleep only ruffled by a tinkling laughter of a girl with large brown eyes and thick, bushy hair. 


	5. Chapter Five Why do I despair so?

Chapter 5

Meanwhile in the small, cozy room on the second storey of the Granger residence, their only daughter was sleeping fitfully fighting against the many dreams that invaded its peace. Finally giving up, Hermione Granger threw off her blankets and got out off bed, heading for the kitchen. Silently, so as not to awaken her parents, she drank a glass of water and returned to her bedroom.

But she still could not get back to sleep. Huddled in bed, under the warmth of the blankets, Hermione tried to close her eyes and willed herself to feel safe, happy and assured. But, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that everything was alright, she could not help feeling a strange, revolting sense of dread that seemed to sprout from the pits of her stomach and reach her throat. But, that was up to the limit it reached. Somehow, she was unable to pinpoint exactly what was wrong or what was worrying her.

It had been like this since she had returned from Hogwarts after her fifth year there. The incident at the Department of Mysteries had bothered her more than what she could gauge as a natural reaction. She had been shocked at first and had been in a dreamlike state. She, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts brains and the voice of reason of the Trio, had been simply stumped and shocked by what had happened. She was the one who was supposed to be convincing Harry that Sirius was going to be alright. She was who was supposed to be hunting down books and digging out ways and means to save Sirius.

Yet, she had been able to do none of that. Seeing Sirius in that weak, helpless state made her feel small and insecure. "Yes, that is it. That is how I feel. Small and insecure. But, why? Oh God, why?" she moaned to herself. Sirius was Harry's godfather and only hope of a real family. Harry's reaction and feelings towards Sirius current state was thus perfectly understandable. On the other hand, Sirius was not actually related to _her_ in any way. Her connection to him was through Harry. Over the two years that she had known him, she had grown to love him as a friend and was even in awe of him. She had yet to meet someone else who held the same fierce loyalty as Sirius. That was the thing that she most admired in him. His loyalty. But there was more. His still apparent boyish mischief, great sense of humour, and sharp intellect coupled with his sullenness when it came to old "enemies". He was all these and more. Hermione found all these qualities made him an endearing man – yes, that was Sirius. Simply a human but a most lovable human with all his faults.

Hermione didn't care what Snape thought about Sirius or even James Potter. Harry had told her about what he had witnessed in his pensieve. Snape could fool Harry with his tale about how he was a pitiful victim of the "cruel" duo. But Hermione knew better. Snape had been no saint himself. The things that the Marauders did to him were tit-for-tat actions for Slytherin pranks on the Gryffindors. Snape, along with Lucius Malfoy and some others, had also pulled merciless pranks on the more timid Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even on some Gryffindors . She had heard stories about them from Hagrid and Peeves. They would engage in the very same activities that Draco Malfoy did with Crabbe and Goyle. Taunting Muggle-borns, playing sadistic tricks on the more vulnerable students. Oh, no! Snape was just using that one incident to justify his grudge against the Marauders. Snape had been fascinated by the Dark Arts, fascinated _enough_ to have joined **Voldemort**. If he had realized the grave error in his decision and had turned against the Dark Wizards, Hermione was polite and honest enough to acknowledge and applaud his bravery. But that did not give Snape the right to chastise others or make them sound evil and cruel, _over something as silly as a childish prank_.

James Potter and Sirius Black might have carried their mischief too far at times but they had grown up to be men worthy of love and trust. There were people who wished to keep James Potter's memory sacred and honoured. It was a reasonable desire and Snape's insistence on dishonouring it every chance he got _at the very least _infuriated Hermione_._ It was her reverence for school and teachers that kept her from lashing out at Snape.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "There has to be a way. A way to save Sirius and clear his name. And I will do anything to help Harry figure it out", Hermione promised herself silently. She didn't know why it was so important to her but it just was.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

It was towards the break of dawn when Hermione was roused from her sleep by the shrill hooting of an apparently angry owl. It was Hedwig, nipping angrily at the window. "Whooz it so early?" Hermione mumbled sleepily as she went to the window.

As she opened the window, she gave a shout of exclamation as Hedwig stuttered in with a hoot. Shaken awake from all sleep, Hermione went to the owl and untied the note from his claws as she set a bowl of water and some seeds for the tired owl. "It's a letter from Harry!" she thought excitedly to herself.

"He wants to know whether I will help him. Does he even have to ask? He's leaving for Grimmauld Place soon. I'll see you soon then, Harry!" she thought excitedly to herself. Running down to the living room where her parents were watching television, she secured their permission to leave for Grimmauld Place the next day.

Hermione kept herself busy the rest of the day, packing her dresses very carefully. She had furnished her wardrobe over the holidays and hoped that she would look graceful and sophisticated, rather than just a nerdy bookworm. Her father had not agreed to let her do her hair or buy any make-up insisting that she was too young for them. It was an argument that she often had with her father. He was a good man and Hermione knew that she and her mother were his life but he tended to be a bit conservative in his outlook.

Hermione assumed philosophically that some things just were that way. No point getting all upset over it and she was forgetting something. But what?! "Books! Oh God! What a thing to forget! Hermione Granger, you are losing it! I had better start getting to work. If Harry needs my help, I should be reading up and upgrading my knowledge", she exclaimed to herself as she walked purposefully to her desk.

Hermione took out the book on Advanced Potion Making and started to read it, falling asleep at her desk several hours later.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The next morning, Harry was awake as early as five in the morning. Ruffled with anticipation and excitement, he took a shower, checked his bags several times and then sat down to read some more on Potion Making. He had barely turned the first page when he jumped up suddenly.

"The present!" he exclaimed. He had been so caught up with saving Sirius that he had not even opened the present that the founders had given him the previous day. Now, he went to the corner of his room where he had deposited the parcel the previous day and retrieved it from its storage place. He then took it to his bed and placed it there.

The parcel was bulky but rather light. Harry unwrapped it eagerly in anticipation but what he found far exceeded anything he had ever expected. Inside the parcel was a wooded birdhouse fitted with a golden perch. On the perch was a tiny phoenix. Harry was overwhelmed. The phoenix must have only rose from the ashes two days ago. It was still a baby but its beautiful gold and red plumage gave it a magnificent, handsome look.

Harry stared at the phoenix in wonder. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was a real live phoenix and his very own. Harry felt deeply honoured that the founders had even thought him to be worthy of such a present. Phoenixes were rare and could not be kept as pets as per a wizard's will. The phoenix had to be equally willing to belong to the wizard.

And this phoenix was evidently more than happy to belong to Harry. It looked up at Harry and stroked its tiny head on Harry's outstretched palms. Hedwig, who was perched on the table nearby, hooted in apparent disapproval. Laughing at the owl's jealousy, Harry stretched out his other hand and laughed in pleasure as the faithful but sullen owl flew to him.

"Come on, Hedwig! We can all be friends. What shall we call her? Hmm..", Harry trailed off wondering what would be a suitable name for a phoenix. "Arielle. That would be a lovely name for you. How do you like it?" The phoenix nuzzled its head against Harry's in response, indicating its approval of the name.

"Wotcher, Harry! That's not a phoenix, is it?" Harry heard Tonk's astonished voice and turned to see three of the Order members behind him. Remus Lupin, Tinks and _Snape._ "How did Snape ever get talked into this?" Harry wondered idly to himself. He had already decided that he was not going to put up with Snape again. He was neither going to provoke Snape nor be provoked by him. He was simple going to ignore him.

"Hi, Tonks, Professors!" Harry acknowledged the three Order members. He did not have to ask anybody about Sirius. One look at Professor Lupin's tired, worn-out face told him that Sirius condition had not changed since his he had arrived at Privet Drive. "What was so urgent that you wanted us to come immediately? Not all of us are on holiday, Potter. We were in the midst of doing some important work", Snape snapped at him as usual.

Harry opened his mouth to retort something back but thought better of it. "The way to get back at Snape would be to ignore him", he reminded himself firmly. So, Harry turned to Professor Lupin and asked quietly, "How are you, Professor?" Lupin smiled wanly at the question. "I'm fine, Harry. Sirius.. Well, Sirius is still the same. Come on, Harry. Let's get to Headquarters. We can talk more there." Lupin finished the conversation abruptly, indicating his frustration and worry over Sirius. Harry felt very sorry for him. Sirius was the last of Professor Lupin's friends. He knew that the professor probably had had a difficult time these past years, with his loneliness and lack of employability. Sirius' return had increased both the man's companionship and his standard of living. He knew that Sirius had forced Lupin to accept his offer of a house and a monthly allowance. It was an offer that Lupin had accepted with the greatest reluctance. Harry did not know what had actually made Lupin accept but he did know that Sirius had thrown a royal tantrum. He had sulked for days and threatened to relinquish his own wealth that he stood to inherit as the only living male Black.

The Blacks, it appeared, had been a shrewd family inclined to survive in all circumstances. Generations ago, they had seen to it that the Black family fortune would be protected under all circumstances and would only pass to a Black. A male Black, if one was available. Sirius' condition was thus a frustration to many others as well for very different reasons. Both Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy were eager to get their hands on the wealth, courtesy of their husbands. It was no wonder that Lucius Malfoy had increased the pressure on the Ministry to intensify the hunt for Sirius and give him the Kiss. Whoever Sirius chose as his heir stood to be a powerful figure in the wizarding community.

Harry, who knew all this, was determined not to let the wealth fall to the wrong hands. Sirius was young enough to get a heir later. What was important was that he survived and proved his innocence. Harry gulped audibly. Would he succeed in this task? "Harry, Harry! Are you alright?" Professor Lupin sounded worried now. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and assured the professor that he was fine, suggesting that they had better get going.

With a stiff farewell to his ant and uncle, he followed Tonks into the Portkey, which would bring them to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Grimmauld Place remained the same as he had seen it the last summer. Domineering, stuffy and encroached in secrecy. "Was the recipe to the _Vacilanium Carteocae _one of the secrets that the house held?" Harry wondered. He certainly hoped so.

"Are you alright, Harry? You seem preoccupied about something. The Weasleys and Hermione should be here soon. Do you want to tell me anything?" Professor Lupin asked rather hesitantly. Harry also hesitated. Professor Lupin looked tired and weak. Harry realized that Sirius' condition had affected him badly. It left him helpless and vulnerable as he now risked losing financial and more importantly emotional support.

"No, Professor. If I ever need anything, I'll be sure to come to you", Harry replied with a warm smile on his face and was rewarded with a look of gratitude. Harry then excused himself and went to see Sirius. Sirius looked the same as he had when Harry had last seen him. Extremely thin, pale with a ragged breathing and absolutely no consciousness. His hair, however, had been cropped neatly and was just above the collar and he was clean-shaven. Obviously, Sirius was under good care. He looked as if he was asleep and would awaken any minute.

"It was a cruel spell", Harry realized both for the victim and those who loved him. One that made you still have your loved one and yet not really have him. Alive and yet not really living. The people who cared had to live in constant fear of losing – losing a friend, a confidante, perhaps a lover, a husband or a _father_.

A father. That was Sirius to him, wasn't he? So what, if he was imperfect? Mrs. Weasley seemed to think him inadequate, Dumbledore thought that he was childish, Snape irresponsible. But to Harry, he was perfect. As was every parent in a child's eye. Harry had had a lot of time to think things over during his time at the Dursleys. His training with the founders had also widened his perspective, perhaps made him wiser. Sirius might have his faults. His father might have had his too. But Harry loved them both with all his heart. Suddenly, Harry felt a fierce protectiveness over both of them. Nobody was ever going to say a thing about them and get away with it. Everybody had their faults, didn't they? Mrs. Weasley, though kind, could be overprotective and pushy at times. Harry remembered the tiny Easter egg that she had sent Hermione in her fourth year. Snape was certainly no saint himself, Death Eater or not. Professor Dumbledore, as Harry had learnt the last summer, could push his own goals at the risk of what was dear to others. "Heck! If everyone had a fault, why should only his father and godfather be punished for theirs?"

Harry reached for Sirius' hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. It was nearly cold, with only a slightest hint of warmth to indicate that he was still alive. "Hang in there, Sirius. I'll find the recipe and that scum of a Wormtail. You're going to live and be free. Marauders' honour", Harry promised silently. When Professor Lupin, Hermione and the Weasleys came up to the room later, Harry was still kneeling beside the bed, his hand clenching Sirius' tightly.

Harry had not noticed the new visitors and only looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Hermione. She looked worried and scared. Worried for him and scared for Sirius. Harry was surprised to realise how glad he was to see Hermione. He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I missed you, Hermione. I need to talk to you," he whispered. Hermione did not reply but tightened her embrace and gave a slight nod. Harry then greeted the Weasleys and assured a worried-looking Mrs. Wesaley that he was alright. Ron was looking eager to talk to him and Ginny too looked pleased to see him.

Harry left the others to visit Sirius and excused himself to his room. Professor Lupin had the room adjoining to Sirius, who was in the master bedroom. There were two other rooms in the master wing but these were unused. The rest of the Order members including the Weasleys were housed in the large visitor wing whilst Harry occupied what was known as the children's wing. Harry had protested at the title but the rooms were large and comfortable, a far cry from his quarters at the Dursleys.

Exhausted, Harry took a cold and refreshing shower as he tried to sort out his thoughts and plan his actions. "Time was of essence", Professor Slytherin had said. Where could he start? "With a talk with Hermione", the answer came instinctively. She was the one capable of records and research. She would know what to do next.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dinner that night was a non-descript affair. Mrs. Weasley's cooking was delicious as usual. But Harry was too wired up to eat. He also noticed that Professor Lupin had barely touched his food. "You're not eating well, Professor", he commented. Professor Lupin gave him a wry smile and said, "I could say the same about you, Harry. Our threat doesn't seem to have worked that well. You've lost weight. I don't think that's a good thing. But you seem to have changed in other ways as well, Harry. You appear more toned and flexible and I would say, give it some more time and you're going to break hearts, just like James. James with liquid brown eyes was bad enough. I don't even want to think about a version of James with emerald green eyes."

Harry blushed at the unexpected complement. He couldn't think of anything to say. Before he could come up with a suitable reply, he heard Snape's growl. "I wouldn't be too pleased if I were you, Potter. James Potter was one of Lupin's few friends. No doubt, he is inclined to put him on a pedestal, just like he does Black." Harry's fork clattered to the floor. He felt like a child who had been given a birthday present and then had it snatched away. For a few seconds, he could only stare at Snape. Before anyone could say anything, Harry shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I'm sure you're right, Professor. One does tend to view one's own as better than the rest. Not to worry. You can boast about your father, godfather and friends too. Who's to disagree? Please feel free to go ahead."

Then he said to no one in particular, "I've had enough to eat. I think I'll go for a walk. Good-night." "But you've hardly touched your food at all, Harry", protested Mrs. Weasley. "It's all right, Mrs. Weasley. I'm not hungry. " he said and walked out leaving a furious Snape and an amused Lupin. The rest of the diners looked slightly shocked whilst Ron was looking royally flabbergasted. Harry had never spoken so coolly to Snape before. Before Harry could leave the room however, Hermione called out, "Wait for me, Harry. I'm done too", as she gulped down a glass of water and hastily wiped her mouth.

Minutes later, Harry and Hermione were sitting over the roots of a huge willow tree overlooking the woods that fenced the backyard of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The woods were also part of the Black grounds but it was infested with pixies and nobody had ever tried to venture inside. Professor Dumbledore had however put up some strong wards to ensure that Death Eaters couldn't infiltrate the woods.

For some time, Harry and Hermione sat together in comfortable silence, enjoying the bright, moonlit night and the gentle breeze. "Did you have a good break, Hermione?" Harry asked breaking the silence. Hermione gave him a look that told him the answer. She had spent her break worrying over him and pouring over books in a desperate bid to save Sirius.

"You wanted to discuss something with me, Harry", she replied in answer to his question. "You might not believe what I tell you..", Harry began but was cut off by Hermione who said, "Harry, that's not true and you know it. I'll believe anything you tell me, even if it is that you have fallen in love with Rita Skeeter". "Hmm, perhaps I should ask her out on a date", Harry answered looking equally serious. He burst out laughing at the resulting look on Hermione's face. "You're not the only one who knows how to joke, uh 'Mione?" he chuckled. Hermione punched his arm in pretence and then cleared her throat, "Its time to get serious. Whatever it is, just tell me, Harry".

Nodding, Harry started telling Hermione everything that had happened back at the Dursleys. When he finally finished, Hermione was silent for a long time. Getting nervous, "I'm not mad or anything, Mione. Its true." "Of course, I don't think that you're mad, Harry. I'm overwhelmed, that's all. I don't know why, Harry, but I felt so .. so lost. Whenever I thought about Sirius, I just went into despair. I want him to live, Harry. I don't want to lose Sirius." Suddenly, her eyes brightened and she looked at him, "I'm not in love with Sirius or anything, Harry. Please don't think I'm having a silly teenage crush or something. I….I guess Sirius wasn't a godfather to you only", she finished in a small voice.

It was Harry's turn to be silent. He hadn't known that Hermione had been so attached to Sirius. But, of course, she had taken a lot of risks and broken many rules to help him. With Hermione, that meant a lot. "Hey Hermione, don't sound so upset. Everything will be alright. Sirius is a great guy. This situation is horrible. It will upset anyone who is his friend." He reached across and squeezed her hand. Returning the gesture, Hermione snuggled closer to him. It seemed the natural thing to do for both of them. "Family protection spells and their recipes are usually heavily guarded secrets, Harry. And for a family as powerful as the Blacks, I suspect the guards are stronger than most. Even if we were to find the recipe and get the ingredients, I suspect a Black is required to ensure complete success." Catching the downcast look on Harry's face, Hermione continued, "But we will cross that particular barrier when we come to it. Now, our task is to find the recipe. We'll start tonight with Grimmauld Place." After some more discussion, they agreed that it was best to keep this matter between them. "I'm sure we'll find Professor Lupin a great help though. But I don't want to worry him. Perhaps we'll just ask him the more technical points", Hermione finished.

"Good old Hermione! You've taken charge. I can stop worrying now", Harry laughed and was joined by Hermione but it was a nervous laugh wrought with fear.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Harry woke up at two in the morning. The entire household was asleep, except for him and Hermione. At this point, neither wanted the added burden of questions about their activities. He made his way to the library, where Hermione was already pouring over a book. "It looks like our search is over, Harry. I performed the locating charm and it appears that the recipe for the _Vacilanium Carteocae _is in the most obvious of places – the Black family vault at Gringotts."

Harry's face lit up in excitement, "Our task is done then. All we have to do is …." He broke off in mid-sentence. "At Gringotts!", he asked. It was the most obvious of places but the simplicity of the idea proved the ingenuity of the ancient Blacks. Gringotts was virtually an impenetrable fortress. After the last break-in during the search for the philosopher's stone, the goblins had stepped up security very tightly. It was said that anyone who tried to break in would be ripped off their magic and be turned into a Squib. A harsh punishment in the Goblins' own dungeons usually followed. They did not believe in the Wizarding justice system. Harry was inclined to agree with them on that, at least as long as Fudge was around.

"You might as well have said that it was in Siberia, Hermione. How are we ever going to get access to the vault? As far as I know, Sirius never gave anyone power of access to it. It would have been too suspicious to the Ministry. " Hermione nodded sympathetically and said, "There's more. Sirius couldn't have given anyone direct access to the vaults even if he wanted to. Only a Black can access them. If you're not a Black, you better not try."

"Christ!" Harry exclaimed and was immediately given a disapproving stare and a lecture on the importance of not swearing. "I never thought this was going to be easy. But to this extent! I feel like I'm stuck in an unending obstacle course." "Come on, Harry! Be more optimistic! We've come some distance from where we started. We know where the recipe is. Our direct task now is to find a way to access that recipe. We'll start with the map of Gringotts."

Saying that, Hermione drew out a rolled-up parchment from under the desk and laid it flat on the sturdy, oak tabletop. "This is a charmed map, Harry. It works just like the Marauders' Map but is even more ingenious. All you have to do is tap it three times and request for the map of the place that you would like to see and you will get it, complete with the secret tunnels and underground exits." Hermione tapped the map thrice and intoned "Map of Gringotts". To Harry's amazement, a map started outlining itself on the parchment. "Why! It works just like the Marauders' Map. Wherever did you get this, Hermione?" he exclaimed in amazement. Hermione blushed in answer. She cleared her throat and answered in a quiet voice, "It was, uh, a birthday present. A present from Peeves." "Peeves! How could he have gotten this?", Harry questioned. "Oh! Come on, Harry! Peeves is a resident ghost at Hogwarts. That doesn't mean that he has never been outside of Hogwarts. Or that he is stupid. Rather clever, on the contrary. He helped me a lot in third year when I was taking a lot of subjects. Anyway, he gave this to me last year. He had created this during his years at Hogwarts. From, what I know it is still accurate and up-to-date."

"Why didn't you ever tell me or Ron about it?" Harry asked, slightly upset that Hermione could have kept something like this from him. "Don't look so upset, Harry. I never actually intended to keep this from you. It just never occurred to me that this might be something worth mentioning, that's all." "Not something worth mentioning..", Harry started off but stopped in mid-sentence. With Hermione, it was probably the truth. This wasn't a _book _, so nothing great – that was Hermione's philosophy as far as non-living things were concerned. Shaking his head, Harry replied in an amused tone, "Alright, Hermione. With you, it's probably the truth. This is just a map, not a book. Right?"

"Right, Harry." Hermione replied with a mischievous grin and then leaned closer to Harry and whispered, "You're not really angry, are you?" "Of course not, Hermione. You are entitled to your personal space. It's the key to a healthy relationship." "What?" he asked a minute later as he caught Hermione surveying him. "You're getting very profound, Harry", she said with a giggle. "Of course. Professor Potter me", joked back Harry.

After pouring over the map for about two hours, Harry looked up and stretched tiredly. "This is a futile task. There are intruder charms and wards all over the place. There are also goblin guards at the corridors. Do you think it is another three-headed dog?" "Actually, they are known as demon pixies. They are a species of pixies with sharp fangs and protruding claws. When agitated, they can rip out a person and drain their blood", Hermione explained.

"Drain their blood!" Harry's face turned pale, drained of its blood. "Harry, we can do this. Do not look at the obstacles. Look at the ways we can overcome them. These demon pixies do not guard all the vaults at Gringotts – just those which contain vast fortunes, usually belonging to the prominent wizarding families." Glancing at Harry meaningfully, Hermione added "I am surprised that you never noticed them. There are two along the corridor of vault no. 52" "Vault no. 52? Who does that belong to?", Harry wondered speculatively, then punched Hermione playfully, "Why you sly fox, that's the Potter family vault. I've only been there once", he added on a more sober note, "the goblins wanted me to check the contents and verify them." Vault no. 52 was the vault which contained the vast portion of the Potter fortune such as the jewels, the title deeds of the various properties which had been in the Potter family for generations and the gold which Harry was not expected to spend. In fact, there were specific provisions that Harry was not to touch these contents until he was twenty-five years of age and earning his own living. Those had been his mother's instructions. Lily Potter had not wished her son to grown up rich, spoilt and incapable of supporting himself. The vault that Harry had access to and where Hagrid had drawn the galleons to buy Harry's supplies were from the other vault, which contained just enough for Harry to lead a reasonably comfortable life until he started earning. As Harry had realised, it was a lot in itself and could probably outlast his school years. There was another vault, which contained prized family possessions dating back to the first Potter such as a collector's edition of the Lightning Bolt, ancient scrolls of magical knowledge and rare magical items such as the Healer's Stone. The Lightning Bolt was the fastest broom in the world, about hundred times the speed of the Firebolt. It was made of gold handles and each broom was handmade especially by fairy elves in the Isles of Finland.

At the moment, though, Harry was in no mood to think about his inheritance. Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the early morning discussing strategies to access the Black family vault. By the end of the early morning, they had come up with a workable, though highly risky plan, to access the vault. All they needed were some hair from a goblin, mainly the Chief Authority of the Vaults.


End file.
